Happy Birthday Indeed
by too many stars to count
Summary: There's never patrol on Dick's birthday, until now. A tad of Babs/Dick. Please R


**A/N: **The spacing on this one is all messed up so if it doesn't make sense I'd be happy to email the original to you. Another entry for a past batfic_ contest competition. As always I'd like to hear your opinion!

**Happy Birthday Indeed**

There was no patrol on birthdays. Bruce, Alfred, and Dick had honored that tradition for nearly 5 years now. Three days of the year, and _only_ tree days of the year, there was no patrol. They'd been luck years past and the nights had always passed quietly.

It was Dick's 17th birthday. After the massive party they'd thrown last year he'd just wanted a quiet day with his family at the Manor. Alfred had, as usual, out done himself and constructed three layers of what Dick always claimed was heaven cleverly disguised as cake. The presents, crime fighting related and not, had all been wrapped and dinner would be ready in minutes.

'_It was all going so well.'_ Dick thought dodging a bullet and managing to take down another henchmen.

Dinner had been delicious. Breaded pork chops, cheesy potatoes, and homemade rolls. Dick thought he could have married Alfred for his cooking. Okay, maybe not. But still. The food was excellent.

After dinner there'd been presents. Bruce had gotten him some new books, a guitar (he'd always wanted to learn), and a new R-cycle.

'_Well,'_ He thought throwing a man three times his size into a wall. _'At least I got to take it for a spin.'_

Alfred had given him a pocket watch that had once belonged to the Englishman's own father, and new suits. According to Alfred they were fire retardant for added protection.

'_Please don't let me have to test them out tonight.'_ Dick hoped reaching into his utility belt for an R-rang.

Finally there had been the cake. It _looked_ delicious but Dick wasn't sure about the taste. He'd only gotten two bites in when the cell phone in his pocket had begun to vibrate. He pulled it out shocked to see his caller ID read _Barbara_. She had agreed to patrol tonight as a safety precaution. Her phone call could mean nothing positive.

"Babs?" He asked flipping it open. Bruce and Alfred stared at him curiously.

"Dick?" Barbara yelled. "Thank God. I know it's your birthday but we have a problem."

"Hold on Barbara. I'm gonna put you on speaker." He punched a button on the phone. "Okay, go ahead."

"The Joker broke out of Arkham." She said much quieter than before and Dick realized she must be hiding behind a building. "He's not messing around. Two police officers have already been shot and one of the Arkham guards is missing. Form what I can tell he's had this in the works for at least a few months. Once he got outside the walls henchmen started pouring in from all sides." Her voice shook for a second but she pushed on. "Dick, I'm sorry but this is too big for just me."

For the first time Dick could remember Bruce hesitated, so he answered instead. "We'll be there Babs. Where are you exactly?" She told him the name of a street in the fashion district. "Okay." He said jotting it down. "Be careful Barbara." He hung up the phone. Bruce was gone.

Alfred handed him one of the new suits. "Master Bruce is in the Cave. Your R-cycle awaits you once you've changed."

"Thanks Alfred." Dick smiled tightly.

Dick flipped another henchmen while trying to edge towards The Joker. Barbara was acting as a moving target keeping him distracted so Bruce and Dick could move in.

As Bruce lunged for The Joker Dick threw himself into a series of acrobatics effectively taking out the 15 closest henchmen. Barbara leaped out of the way of The Joker's last shot as Bruce rammed a shoulder into the clown knocking him down.

Barbara and Dick walked through the unconscious henchmen hauling them into sitting positions and handcuffing them as Bruce dealt with The Joker. "I'm sorry." She said after a few minutes. "I didn't want to call you but . . ." Barbara trailed off shrugging helplessly.

"Don't worry about it." Dick said dismissively. He was getting used to every normal thing in his life being interrupted. "You did what you had to. He would have gassed the entire fashion district with Joker Venom if you hadn't called us."

"Well," She said uncharacteristically shy. "I do have your gift."

"Really?" Dick asked with interest. He couldn't see anything in her hands and her utility belt would be packed full already.

"Yeah." Barbara took a step closer to Dick closing the already small gap between them. They were standing in the shadows now, hidden from plain sight. Dick wondered frantically where Bruce was and hoped it wasn't close. Shadows wouldn't be enough to hide them from him. Slowly Barbara raised herself onto her tiptoes her eyes never leaving Dicks. She closed her eyes and carefully pressed her lips to his.

As he closed his own eyes electricity shot through Dicks body spreading form his lips. Everything he'd been thinking about – how The Joker had managed yet another escape, his birthday being interrupted, if anyone was seriously hurt – were driven from his mind and replaced by a white hot bliss. His arms snaked around her waist pulling Barbara closer as her hand came to rest on his face.

Just as slowly as she'd leaned into the kiss she pulled away smiling up at him mischievously. "Happy birthday, Dick"

'_Happy birthday, indeed'_ His mind shot out. "What do I get for Christmas?" He asked breathlessly grinning down at her.

"Depends." Was all Barbara said as she pulled back. Commissioner Gordon turned the corner and she shot out a grappling hook, swinging away through the shadows.

"Robin." The Commissioner called. Dick turned around his cheeks burning. He was extremely aware of the fact he'd been kissing Barbara only seconds before. "What's going on down here? Have you found that missing orderly?"

Some how Dick managed to give an answer that _wasn't_ "I just kissed your daughter!" Everything passed in a blur until he was back on the R-cycle following Bruce home. Bruce eyed him strangely but said nothing once they were back in the Cave though Dick was pretty sure he had seen.

They changed and headed up to the study where Alfred was waiting for them. "I'm sorry about your birthday, Dick." Bruce said lowering himself into a nearby chair and ignoring Alfred's sharp eyes as they searched for injuries. "But we have been lucky in the past."

"We have been, Master Bruce. I trust all is well?" Alfred was now eyeing Dick for injuries.

"Barbara is hunting down a few more henchmen, nothing she can't handle on her own." Bruce answered. "You want to finish your cake, Dick?"

"Yeah, sure." Dick smiled at them distractedly. "Don't worry guys, it was still a pretty good birthday." He touched his lips happily, ignoring his family and the furtive glances they exchanged over his head.


End file.
